


let's never stop starting

by coola (seeschanelskies)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, coming home fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeschanelskies/pseuds/coola
Summary: Willie finally, finally, finally comes home. Finally.





	let's never stop starting

It’s the worst thing for the jetlag, but the first thing Will does after touching down in Toronto is head straight to Kyle’s condo, steal his shower, a pair of his sweatpants, and the soft Marlies shirt that they both have (but Willie swears that Kyle’s is softer, and Kyle never puts up much of an argument), stretch out on his couch, and have the best damn sleep he’s had in months.

He wakes up when he feels Kyle gently move his feet so he can sit on the far end of the couch. The Toronto sky is pressing purple-blue through Kyle’s windows, throwing shadows over his face. He’d disappeared into his office soon after getting Will settled on the couch, with a lingering kiss and a, _let me know if you need anything_ , so William takes his time and looks his fill, now.

Kyle gets as far as opening the latest book he’s been working on and clicking his pen open before Will stretches, sits up, noses against his collarbone.

“Hello,” Kyle says.

“Hm,” Will drags his lips over his throat. He gently takes the book from Kyle’s hands, is careful to mark his page before reaching over him to set it on the coffee table.

Kyle lets him, watches with soft, content eyes. “You should eat. I can make you something.”

“We can order out.” Will smiles up at him. His heart is doing hurried backflips in his chest.

“We’re not ordering out for you first night back.” Kyle pushes him away, playful.

“Come on, I’m not that picky.”

Kyle raises one eyebrow. “It took you six months to agree to a deal.”

“Don’t be mean.”

Kyle laughs, and it hits Will right in the chest. He leans in again and presses his face against Kyle’s shoulder, smiling helplessly. Kyle wraps an arm around his shoulders and keeps laughing into his hair, lips brushing at his temple.

“Give me five minutes,” Kyle says. Will’s hand slides under his shirt, knuckles brushing his skin, the bumps of his abs, the ridges of his ribs.

“Five minutes for what?” Will leans back, falling back onto the couch, dragging Kyle down with him.

“I want to finish this chapter.” Kyle kisses Willie’s throat. He pushes both his hands under Willie’s shirt, settles between his thighs, their hips pressing together. William sighs and threads his hands through Kyle’s hair.

“You say five minutes but what you really mean is thirty.” He’s already arching up into Kyle’s touch. Satisfaction has Kyle biting a bruise into his shoulder. “You could spend that time on me, instead.”

“You think I can’t make you come in five minutes?”

“No, you probably can.” Will wraps his legs around Kyle’s hips. “I’m just saying that once you get into a book, it’s a pain to get you back.” He smiles, playful and carefree, and Kyle’s heart crawls into his throat.

“You want me to stop?” he asks. He’s already halfway to getting Will’s shirt completely off. The potential amount of bare skin is overwhelming.

“No.” Will leans up and tugs his shirt off the rest of the way. “Fuck, no.”

“Alright then. It’s decided.” Kyle pushes him back down and kisses him.

Kissing Kyle is unlike anything Willie’s ever done; the only thing that comes close is when he’s on the ice, but even then, it isn’t the same. Kissing Kyle was willfully drowning, consciously jumping from a cliff, knowing you’re going to crash the car but hitting the gas anyway.

Having Kyle over him was all of that times a thousand. All of that focus, his dark eyes and crystalline mind, focused squarely on him, on mouthing down his chest, hitting all the spots that make Will keen, all of it clouded his brain. He never wanted this to stop.

“Fuck,” Will whines as Kyle sucks a bruise into his inner thigh. “Oh, fuck.” One of his hands cradles the back of Kyle’s head. His thighs tremble and Kyle smirks up at him.

“You okay?” he asks. His thumb grazes the base of Will’s dick.

Will arches into the touch, breathing hard already. “No,” he snaps. He brushes his free hand through his own hair, shaky. “Hurry up, _god_ —”

“You’re needy, Nylander,” Kyle notes, but Will watches with satisfaction as he unbuttons his own jeans, seemingly too keyed up to remove them properly, too eager to have his hands back on Will. He looks up, taking in Will’s full, parted mouth, the tilt of his jaw; he doesn’t look away, either, as he licks up Will’s dick, slow, slow, slow.

Will’s hips buck. Kyle pins him down with both hands and doesn’t wait another second before sucking him down. It tears a sound from Will’s throat, loud, desperate already. Kyle’s heart thrums in satisfaction.

It all feels unhurried and liquidy, every moment drawn out and slowed down. Kyle can feel every twitch of William’s hand in his hair, every shiver of his thighs when he does something really right with his tongue. The whole room burned around them.

“Kyle, Kyle,” Will gasps. His hips arch. Kyle pulls his mouth away and bites roughly at Will’s hip, his hand sliding up his cock slow enough to make him whine.

Will was pretty all the time, pretty in a way that makes Kyle’s heart hurt. But when he’s here, underneath of him, stretched out in Kyle’s bed or on his couch, blushing and shivering and needy, he’s pretty in a way that punched bullet holes in his chest.

“Stop staring,” Will says.

“I’m not staring,” Kyle replies, definitely staring. He tightens his fingers around Will’s dick just to watch the muscles in his thighs quiver. He ducks down and laps wetly over a bruise he’d left on the soft skin of one.

“ _Do something,_ ” Will gasps. Both of his hands clutch at Kyle’s shoulders.

“I’m open to suggestions.” Kyle drags his lips against the head of Will’s cock. His own nerves are frayed, but he wants Will to snap first.

William’s mouth falls open. His lips are slick and red, his blue eyes dark and wide. “Get up here.”

Kyle grins. He mouths his way up Will’s chest, still slowly stroking his cock, and made sure the rough fabric of his jeans dragged against Will’s bitten thighs and hips. They both moan, noses bumping, mouths brushing in an almost-kiss.

There’s a new urgency to Will’s movements. He bites Kyle’s bottom lip hard and pulls insistently at his shirt. Kyle pulls away long enough to get it off, and then Will is shoving his jeans and briefs off.

When they’re both naked, Kyle slides his hands around to Will’s lower back. He gasps into the soft skin under Willie’s ear, clutches hard and presses him down into the couch.

“Yeah,” Willie breathes nonsensically. He’s shaking harder, kissing Kyle with a wild abandon. “I want—” He stops when Kyle pushes his thighs open wider.

“What?” Kyle whispers. Their chests brush. Kyle can practically taste Will’s heartbeat. “Come on, babe. Tell me.” Kyle strokes one hand through Willie’s hair and then tugs, gentle once, then hard enough to tilt Will’s head back and expose his neck.

Sure enough, Will whines and rocks up against him. His eyelashes flutter, mouth falling open, and when Kyle pulls his hair a third time, he babbles, “Fuck me, fuck me, please, please, I want you to—”

Kyle smiles, a little sharp, a lot smitten. He ducks down and kisses Will hard.

Willie feels like he has the entire electric grid for Toronto buzzing away in his system. Just the thought of having Kyle had his blood burning, even from halfway around the world, every time he thought about it.

And he’d thought about it a lot.

Will kisses his collarbone, biting lightly and making needy little noises against his skin. He’s gratified when Kyle strokes the back of his head, fingers lacing through his hair as he grips the back of one of his knees. He lets himself get lost in the sensation of soft skin and hot mouth.

They kiss like that for long, languid moments, pushing their tongues together and trading breaths and soft sighs. William feels every gentle action to the core of his bones. He never wants to leave again, wants to keep this forever, Kyle’s fingers lacing through his and squeezing, tight.

But -

“Hey,” Will mumbles against his mouth.

“Hm?”

“You were gonna fuck me, remember?” Will smiles and nips his jaw.

“Right.” Kyle’s heartbeat surges.

“Here.” Willie tugs the condom from his hand and tears it open, jerks Kyle’s cock a few times just to watch his eyes flutter shut, long eyelashes dark on his high cheekbones. He rolls the condom on and leans back, brushing a hand over Kyle’s chest, gentle.

“Hurry up,” Will says.

Kyle hushes him softly. He kisses the satisfied smirk away from Willie’s mouth as he pushes his legs open; he’s gratified when the drag of his knuckles over the inside of Will’s thigh makes him shiver.

Will’s mouth falls open as Kyle slides the first finger in. Kyle kisses his throat, slick with sweat, and murmurs, “You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

“Yeah,” Willie says, thinking, _you do, you’ve got me, and not just for the next six years_. His voice is strained. His arms tighten around Kyle’s shoulders. Every muscle in his body is pulled tight, thighs quivering where they clenched around Kyle’s hips. Kyle curls his free hand at the base of Will’s throat and squeezes once.

“Relax,” he whispers. Will is gratified to hear that his voice is wrecked, too.

The second finger is easier, and Will rocks his hips into it. He makes lovely, hitching sounds, licks his lips every few seconds, tilts his head way back when Kyle hits the right spot inside of him. Kyle can’t seem to breathe right, has to duck his head and gasp against Will’s chest. He follows the frantic roll of Will’s hips against his hand, and when he pushes his fingers in deeper, he makes sure to twist just right.

Willie’s entire body jolts and he gasps. Digs his fingernails into the damp skin at the back of Kyle’s neck. “Kyle —”

Kyle does it again, and then does it a third time, desperate for the wild noise Will makes every time it happens. He’s beautiful to watch, to touch, to kiss and to fuck. Kyle isn’t letting him ever leave again.

Three fingers have Will grabbing at the cushions and swearing constantly, his back incessantly arched, his thighs locked around Kyle’s ribs. He screws his eyes shut and whines, panting.

“Okay?” Kyle asks. He hits the spot again, just to see the gorgeous lines of Will’s body go tight again.

“Yes, god, god—” Willie’s shaking everywhere. “Kyle, hurry _up_ —”

“Hang on,” Kyle chuckls, though the last thing he really wants is to wait. He pushed his fingers into Will again, slower, harder, and makes sure that the drag out is torturous. Will moans at the feeling, hips arching and chasing after Kyle’s fingers.

“Ready?” Kyle asks.

“Yes,” Will snaps, desperate. “Come on, baby.”

The nickname’s a fish hook in Kyle’s heart. His hands shake. He can’t breathe, but it’s amazing, everything on fire and all of the air centered around William. He loves it. Kyle kisses Will’s chest, his neck, his jaw, his bottom lip. Will threads his fingers in Kyle’s hair and tightens his thighs around his hips.

“Okay,” Will whispers into his ear. He feels like he’s floating. Even when he was away, he hasn’t had anyone since Kyle, and it’s overwhelming in the best way, being so close to him. “You’re okay, I want this. Yeah? You too?”

“Yeah.” Kyle presses his face to the side of Will’s neck. “Me too.”

“Go slow.” Will kisses his jaw.

Kyle pushes Will’s thighs apart with one hand and presses his cock into him with the other. They both sigh, their breaths hitching at the same time. Will tightens everywhere; his hands in Kyle’s hair, his legs around his hips, his whole body when Kyle pressed inside of him.

Will gasps again. It feels like his heart is beating on the outside of his chest. It was all unending heat and glorious pressure, and when Kyle pulls away he met Will’s frantic gaze.

There must have been something there that he likes, because he cups Will’s face gently, says, “Fuck, Will.” His thumb traces over Will’s lower lip, and when Will sucks it into his mouth, Kyle’s hips jerk forward.

William’s back bows, moving into it. “ _Yes_ ,” he moans. He's ruined.

Kyle, too. He props his forearms against the cushions on either side of Willie’s head and ducks down to kiss him, open-mouthed and hot. His hips rock forward, pushing deep into Will and making him arch and moan.

It’s all more than Kyle had expected, more than he’d hoped. Having Will under him was overwhelming and perfect. That Will had come back to him, that Will was rocking down against his cock and making fantastic little noises every time he moved just right was immense and staggering.

Will scratches down Kyle’s back. “Harder,” he whines. Begs.

Kyle drops his head to Will’s chest and snaps his hips forward, shoves in as deep as he can get. Will swears and spasms under him. He hisses and strangles out a moan, nails digging into Kyle’s arm and his thigh as he pulls him in, keeping him right where he is. Kyle rolls his hips, pushes Will’s legs open more and fucks him down into the couch

“Oh, fuck —” Will’s voice breaks. His hands tremble against Kyle’s skin, his dick hard and leaking onto his stomach. “So fucking good, Kyle — ” His head was tipped back, neck and spine arched, shaking everywhere. Tears cling to his eyelashes.

The next time he fucks his hips forward, Kyle makes sure to keep them there, to push the head of his cock against the right spot inside of Will, nailing him where he needs it until Will is frantic and pawing at him, one hand squeezing at the back of his neck, their foreheads pressed together hard.

Will cries out, shaking violently, still arched, every inch of his body pulled tight. Kyle feels full to bursting just looking at him. His bones ached. He felt Will’s every tremor right down to his core.

“Fuck, fuck,” Will whines, loud. “Kyle, _Kyle, fuck_ — ”

Their mouths meet, hard and hot, Kyle fucking him as rough as he dares. His heart punches at his ribcage and the muscles in his lower back burns every time he rolls his hips, but the sounds coming from Will are so obscene and wonderful he doesn’t want to stop for anything.

“Come on,” Kyle mumbles against his lips, taking Will’s needy kisses as he fucks him harder, pumping as fast as he can because he can’t stop once he’s started, not with this boy, not with this body. He knows his stroke would be better if he’d lift up, lean back and get some leverage, but so much of what makes this so goddamn good is feeling the tickle of his eyelashes and listening to him gasp and try not to say Kyle’s name and shoving their faces together bruise-hard when it starts getting close, real close. Too close.

Will rocks down onto his cock, hands fisting in the cushions on either side of his head. His eyes lock with Kyle’s, wide and desperate and so damn dark. He was gorgeous. Kyle was never going to stop being surprised by how gorgeous he was.

Kyle squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth when William comes, shaking apart on his cock in shivering pulses that feel like the very center of heaven closing in around him, cradling him so good that there’s no amount of discipline that could restrain him now.

They’ve just never been apart this long. Not ever.

“Fuck, _Will_ ,” he gasps. He fucks into Will harder, swearing, his throat dry and tight. Will whimpers beneath him, hips hitching upwards on every thrust. He lasts barely another minute, coming hard and hiding his face against Will’s neck.

They tremble against each other for long, quiet moments. Will’s thighs shook around Kyle’s hips. Kyle breathes hard against Will’s collarbone, everything too hot and perfect all at once.

Finally, he lifts his head. Will’s eyes are still closed, his mouth parted and red, sweat glistening against the bruises all over his throat. He’s beautiful. Kyle kisses his slack mouth, his cheek, his jaw.

“Fuck,” Will whispers. He smiles weakly, eyes fluttering open.

“Yeah,” Kyle whispers back. He presses a hand to Will’s stomach and pulls out of him slowly, removing the condom as quick as he can and then carefully draping himself back over William.

“You were pretty great,” Will notes lightly, stroking a hand up his spine.

Kyle lifts his head, gives him a skeptical look. “Just pretty great? I made you cry, I fucked you so good.”

Will frowns, affronted. “I did not _cry_.”

Kyle pointedly uses the tips of two fingers to wipe away tear tracks from Will’s temple. “Uh huh,” he says smugly.

Will haphazardly drapes his arms around Kyle’s neck and kisses his chin. “Are you proud of yourself?”

Kyle laughs. “A little bit.” He kisses Will, gentle but firm, murmurs, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Will says, nuzzling up into Kyle’s neck.

Kyle holds him close for a minute, lips resting against his temple before he shifts back, eyes the mess of come and sweat on Will’s chest and stomach. “Want to take a shower?”

Will hums. “Yeah. But you should order me food, first.” He smiles, bright. “I want sushi.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hey, you just fucked me hard and made me cry, the least you can do is order me a dragon roll.” William bats his eyelashes. “Please?”

Kyle pretends to be put out. “Yeah, alright. Whatever.” He kisses the bruises littering Willie’s throat and mumbles, “You’re a spoiled brat.”

“Yeah,” Will agrees. “You treat me well.”

They smile at each other, touching everywhere, ruffled and sex-ruined, and Kyle brushes his fingers over Willie’s cheek, hoping he never has to give any of it up. Hopes he never has to give William up.

As if reading his mind, William whispers, “Want me to stay the night?”

Kyle nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I want you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> overwhelmed boys in love.


End file.
